The Eviler than Evil Side of Perry the Platypus
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: When Perry the Platypus gets hit by Doofenshmirtz's Turn-Everything-Evil-inator, Perry decides to take out the challenge...  My entry for Challenge #7


**A/N: Hello Folks! Myron Greenleaf here with another one-shot story for the contest between me and: Batmarcus, Stinkfly3, Zorua, RosyInkLiv54, sistergrimm97… I think that's everybody… Sorry if I missed somebody…**

**Lets see:**

**Please volunteer to be judges! Fresh minds are always the best when deciding a challenge. And yes… Judges do get to choose their own topics…**

**Please go to my profile and vote to see who you should think should win this weeks challenge!**

**The judge for this week is: *drum roll* BATMARCUS! I know, he was one of the original creators of this contest, so he only has the right to judge at least one…**

**If you go to my profile and scroll to the bottom of the bio, then you will see everything you will need to know about the challenge…**

**This weeks topic is: "What if Doofenshmirtz had hit Perry with that Turn-Everything-Evil-inator?**

**Um… What else do I need to say? Um… Please read and review? Yeah, that'll do…**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Perry was flipping back and forth, dodging as if his little life depended on it, or Danville's for that matter. And it was because that if he didn't dodge it, then he would be hit, and Danville and most of the Tri-State Area would fall into chaos at the hands of the evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. With all of this on his mind, Perry jumped from one position to another, always doing his best to jump out of the way while at the same time trying to be able to attack Doofenshmirtz and end his little charade once and for all for today... Jump. Flip. Soar across the room. Land on the sofa. Kick Doofenshmirtz. Jump up and doge again. Dodge. Flip. Jump. Land. Turn. Slip. Fall.<p>

But that was when it happened. A small misstep and Perry tripped, and got hit; full blast by the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator, slamming him into the wall of the complex, making cracks that went out every which way for a few feet from the center, which was where Perry slammed against it.

"YES! YES! YES!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as he jumped up and down with glee. "I FINALLY MANAGED TO FORCE MY NEMESIS TO JOIN THE EVIL SIDE! WAHOO! I WILL NOW BE ABLE TO USE O.W.C.A. TO SUPPORT MY RULE! I AM EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Which reminds me... I need to go and tell L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. about this and have them proclaim me emperor at the next meeting... Which is soon actually..."

Doofenshmirtz kept on rambling about things like that for the next half hour or so before he remembered that Perry was still lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Hm?" Doofenshmirtz wondered when he turned around and saw Perry, slowly coming up off of the floor, teeth bared and growling, eyes were glowing red, hands bunched up in a fist, his 1980s brown fedora agent hat lay crinkled on the floor, to be neglected at the moment, but not forgotten."Oh wow... Maybe I should've set the machine so that it would only turn him evil enough to-"

Doofenshmirtz didn't get any further before he was once again being attacked by a Perry the Platypus. And no matter how many times Doofenshmirtz hit him with the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator, it did absolutely nothing to stem the deep hatred for... competition... in Danville.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, DEI was literally disintivaporating itself into nothing as Perry flew out, fedora in hand, and still as evil as earlier, using his jet-pack as he flew over to the next official meetings of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.<p>

Within an hour, the LO.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Regime had collapsed, its voting members voted to dissolve itself and have each of the members find a new profession in a new town, away from Danville.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later...<strong>

Flames burned the trees of the once great park in central Danville. Building fell, one by one to the damage sustained to them. People were running as fast as they could, carrying whatever they prized the most in their possessions away from the destruction of Danville.

All of these people were running, they all knew why they were running. It was because of the destruction. But none of them knew where or how the destruction began; only when and its results.

Everyone was running as if there was no tomorrow. And indeed, there would be no tomorrow if they didn't run.


End file.
